Code: Modern Warfare
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Captain John "Soap" Mactavish and Captain John Price are thrust into helping the Lyoko Warriors... They'll help...For now...
1. Chapter 1, Mission Failed

(I don't own the game or the show, but I do own Chase, Alexandr, and Jennifer)

/The gang was in the factory/

"So, what the bloody hell is XANA trying to do now?" asked Alexandr

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good" said Jeremie

"Yeah, hey did you guys hear about Vladimir Makarov?" asked Odd

"No, what happened?" asked Chase

"He's on the run, and those two SAS commandos are still running too" said Odd

"Huh, two birds for one stone? Nice" said Chase

"Great, I hope they get those bastards" said Jennifer

/Outside the factory/

"So you're sure Makarov is here?" asked Soap

"No, but i'd place money on it" said Price

"Good, so no backup?" asked Soap

"Nope" said Price

/Soap watched as a group of soldiers were walking in/

"Right on time" said Soap

"Alright, move in" said Price

/In the main room of the factory/

"So XANA's trying to do something big huh?" asked Chase

"That's right" said Jeremie

"Wait, did you hear something?" asked Jennifer

/Chase saw a group of men with automatic rifles enter the factory/

"What the fuck?" asked Ulrich

"Take cover over there now!" said Chase

/They ran behind the elevator/

"Who the hell are they?" asked Yumi

"Looks like Russians!" said Chase

"What?! How did they get here?" asked Odd

"And who the hell are those guys?!" asked Jennifer pointing to the roof

/Soap and Price were repelling from the roof/

"Tango's on the catwalk!" said Price

"Don't just stand there guys! Help them!" said Chase

/Chase ran to a dead Russian and took his gun/

"Who the hell is that kid?" asked Soap

"Don't know, just make sure he doesn't get killed" said Price

"Copy that!" said Soap

/They got to the ground/

"This is Bravo team of Task Force 141 Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" said Price

"You're those SAS commandos on the run, what the hell are you doing in Amiens?" asked Jennifer

"Classified" said Price

"Alright, then tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?" asked Chase

"For starters we're highly trained SAS commandos" said Soap

"And secondly we're after Makarov" said Price

"Then whats with those guys over there?" asked Yumi pointing at a dead Russian

"You didn't see the Russian tanks going down the street?" asked Soap

"No, what's going on?" asked Jennifer

"Invasion" said Price

"Invasion? What the fuck is going on?" asked Chase

"The Russians cut a deep hole into western Europe, and they made it to Paris" said Soap

"Paris? holy hell" said Ulrich

"Yeah, its bad" said Soap

"Well, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Odd

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Price

"Um, studying?" said Odd

/The gang put their hands on their faces when he said that/

"Seriously captain, why are you here?" asked Jeremie

"We got a tip that Makarov was hiding weapons here" said Price

"Well he isn't, and he never has" said Chase

"That's not what our intel said kid" said Soap

"Number one, don't call me 'kid', my name is Chase Enheart, and number two, whats the intel?" asked Chase

"It said a highly powerful supercomputer was hidden here in the late 90's, and Makarov was activating it" said Soap

/The gang lost the color in their faces/

"I'm guessing you know something about it" said Soap

"Should we tell them?" asked Yumi

"I'm worried what will happen if we don't" said Jeremie

"Just follow us Captains, it's really hard to explain" said Chase

/Chase led the two captains to the elevator/

/They got to the server room/

"What in the hell is this?" asked Price

"I told you, you have to see it to believe it" said Chase

"So how is Makarov using this thing?" asked Soap

"He could be working with XANA" said Jeremie

"What the hell is a XANA?" asked Soap

"An evil AI who tries to kill me and them, and take over humanity" said Ulrich

"And what stops it from doing it?" asked Price

"Us" said Chase

/Soap and Price looked right at Chase/

"Kid just tell us who is stopping it" said Price

"I'm not joking" said Chase

"I think he's serious Price" said Soap

"He could be, I guess" said Price

"He's telling the truth Captain Price, we're doing a pretty good job at it too" said Aelita

"Huh, kids fighting an evil AI?" asked Price

"Yes sir" said Chase

"Where does Makarov fit in this?" asked Soap

"I'm not sure, but they could be working together" said Jeremie

"Alright, and how does XANA fit in Makarov's attacks?" asked Price

"Maybe intel reports, or something like that?" said Chase

"It fits" said Soap

/There was a heavy silence in the room/

"Alright, if you have intel on Vladimir Makarov, or this XANA thing, then you gotta tell us" said Soap

"Captain we've got the situation under control, and you're not going to tell anyone" said Chase

"Oh yeah? Why?" asked Soap

"Because does anyone else on Earth know how to operate this computer?" asked Chase

"No, but we'll figure it out" said Soap

"Number two, how do you know that you didn't set a spark to a powder keg?" asked Chase

"Alright alright! You made your point" said Soap

"Good, now whats Makarovs plan?" asked Jeremie

"He's behind the chemical attack that happened a few days ago" said Price

"Makarov is behind it? That motherfucker!" said Jennifer

"Now I understand why you want revenge" said Jeremie

"Its not because of that" said Price

"What? What do you mean?" asked Chase

"You ever heard of General Shepherd?" asked Soap

"Yeah, the US general in Afganistan" said Chase

"He betrayed us" said Price

"Which led to his death I presume?" asked Chase

"You're a bright kid" said Soap

"I know I am, but it doesn't explain how the SAS and everyone else on the planet is after your sorry asses" said Chase

"Long story, but Shepherd is the guy who made us run" said Soap

"Alright, what do we do now?" asked Ulrich

"Track down Makarov with this 'Lyoko' thing" said Price

"Its not that simple Captain, we've been trying to find a man for over three months now" said Jeremie

"I still find it hard to believe that some kids held off an evil AI for two years" said Soap

"Technically its been three" said Yumi

"So where do we start hunting?" asked Price

/Jeremie pulled up the holomap as the two captains approached it/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Lets start from the beginning

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

/Chase woke up and felt nothing but pain all over him/

"Wake up, WAKE UP" said a voice

"Where am I? Where's MacTavish?" asked Chase

"You will answer our questions, is that understood?" said the voice

"Who the hell are you?" asked Chase

"That's not important what's important is who you are, lets just start with something simple, what's your name?" asked the voice

"Fuck you" said Chase

"Where were you born?" asked the voice

"Kiss my ass!" said Chase

/Chase screamed as he felt electricity shoot throughout his body, he also heard a gasp from the room the voices were in/

"Your name is Chase Enheart and you were born in Chicago Illinois" said the voice

"In 2004 you met two SAS commandos who are fugitives, is that correct?" asked another voice

/Chase sat silent, then he screamed louder as more electricity went through him/

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" said a feminine voice

"Quiet! Lets us do our job!" said a voice

"Is, that, correct?" asked another voice

"Yes" said Chase through gritted teeth

"Where's the broadcast station?" asked another voice

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Chase

"Focus Enheart, the numbers, what do they mean? Where are they broadcast from?" asked a voice

"I don't know anything about any numbers!" said Chase

"What about Federov? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety" said a voice

/Chase sat quietly, but after a few seconds he screamed as more electricity went through him/

"No" said Chase

"Do not fuck with me Enheart I know when you're lying! 2004, SAS commandos, what happened?" asked the voice

"We killed a whole lot of people" said Chase who was chuckling

"There's no use lying Enheart, we know you went in with Price and MacTavish" said the voice

"Price, MacTavish" said Chase

"Lets start from the beginning, what were you supposed to do first with them?" asked the voice

"Kim Jong, I was sent in to kill Kim Jong Un" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|FIVE YEARS AGO|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Price and MacTavish were astonished as they looked at the holomap/

"Oh my holy god" said Soap

"We've been doing this for a long time Captains" said Jeremie

"I can't believe it" said Price

"What do we do now?" asked Alexandr

"We received intel that a man named Sergei Federov is helping this AI thing" said Soap

"Federov" said Chase through gritted teeth

"You know him?" asked Yumi

"Lets just say that we got history" said Chase

"What history?" asked Odd

/Chase sighed/

"He killed my brother Dylan" said Chase

/The room looked at Chase with wide eyes/

"What?" asked Odd

"My brother was in the middle east when the nuke blew up, he didn't make it" said Chase

"I'm sorry" said Jennifer

"So Makarov is responsible also" said Soap

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita

"Bastard ordered Al Asad to blow it up" said Soap

"So its Makarov? Where do we start hunting?" asked Chase

"You want to help?" asked Price

"I'm no stranger to loss Captain, I want revenge" said Chase

"Alright then, you got military experience?" asked Soap

"Yes" said Chase

"Are we seriously considering this?! We still have XANA to worry about!" said Jeremie

"And we'll keep worrying if Federov and Makarov are still alive" said Alexandr

"What is Federov and Makarovs connection to XANA?" asked Soap

"Who knows, I just want them dead" said Chase

/Jeremie typed on the computer for a minute, and a picture popped up/

"Federov and Makarov met with Kim Jong Un" said Jeremie

"Wait, how did you just do that?" asked Price

"Our guy Nikolai looked for something like that for days and you found it in five minutes?" asked Soap

"I have skills, with a z" said Jeremie with a grin

"So he is meeting Kim Jong Un?" asked Aelita

"Looks like it, we're going to North Korea" said Price

"I'm coming with" said Chase

"What about Lyoko?" asked Ulrich

"You guys can handle it without me for a while, plus you got Jennifer and Alexandr" said Chase

"Are you sure?" asked Soap

"I'm killing Federov for what he did to Dylan, you guys can have Makarov" said Chase

"I like you already" said Soap

"So when do you leave?" asked Jeremie

"Now" said Price

"We're all going" said Chase

"Alright" said Price

/Everyone walked into the elevator/

"So who else is with you two?" asked Chase

"The Russian loyalists, or more like what's left of them" said Soap

"And our tech guy Nikolai" said Price

"So how are we getting to North Korea?" asked Aelita

"We got a way" said Soap

/The interrogator grunted impatiently/

"We're wasting time, tell us what happened!" said the voice

"We got in North Korea, and we found a spot inside Kim's palace to infil in" said Chase

"How many men went in?" asked a feminine voice

"Me, MacTavish, and Price" said Chase

"Did you succeed?" asked a voice

"Yes, at least that's what I thought" said Chase

/Chase, Soap, and Price made it inside the palace/

"Alright you know who the target is, get to it" said Price

"And watch out for the KPA" said Jeremie over the mic

"Copy that" said Chase

/Price noticed a KPA soldier walk in front of him, he simply aimed his silenced M4 and shot a round into his head/

"Alright I'll get rid of him" said Soap

/Soap took the body and hid it in a closet/

"Move in" said Price

"Copy" said Chase

/They walked slowly inside, then they accidently walked into a squad of KPA/

"Ah damn" said Soap

/The interrogator grunted angrily as Chase's vitals started dropping/

"He's fading away!" said a voice

"Enheart, after dealing with the patrols you made it to Kim's study right?" asked a voice

"We're losing him!" said a feminine voice

"Dammit, do it again we have no choice!" said a voice

/Chase screamed as more electricity ran through him, saving his life and causing some gasps to come from the interrogators room/

"AGH! What the fuck?!" asked Chase

/Soap and Price stopped in front of the study door/

"Is he in there Belpois?" asked Soap

"He should be" said Jeremie

"This is it, ready to make history?" asked Price

"Lets do it" said Chase

/Chase got out an M1911 as Price and MacTavish kicked in the door, Chase saw Kim Jong Un using a woman as a shield/

"Take him out!" said Soap

/Chase lined up the sights and pulled the trigger, he hit Kim in the head and caused him to fall to the ground as the woman picked up Kim's gun, Price killed her/

"Crazy bitch! He uses her as a human shield and she still protects him?" asked Soap

"Kim's supporters are fanatical in their devotion to him" said Chase

/Price shot at a door and two KPA soldiers slumped it open, and fell to the ground as an alarm sounded/

"They must have found the bodies" said Soap

"Guys I see a massive amount of KPA soldiers moving towards you! Get out of there now!" said Jeremie

"Roger that Belpois! Lets move!" said Price

/The three of them ran out of the room/

/The interrogator was getting interested/

"So you killed him?" asked a voice

"I thought I did, we ran out of the palace, and didn't stop running and shooting until we got to Kim's runway" said Chase

"His runway? Why?" asked a feminine voice

"He had a goddamn jet" said Chase

/Soap and Price got inside, Chase sat next to the door with an AK/

"You know how to fly?" asked Chase

"No but this is our best shot!" said Soap

/They drove out of the hanger as several dozen KPA soldiers started to shoot at them, Chase shot back/

"What the bloody hell do we do now?!" asked Soap

/Price noticed a roadblock of vehicles/

"We should get rid of the damn roadblock!" said Price

"I'll deal with it!" said Chase

/Chase dropped the AK and took out an M1911, then he jumped out of the plane and ran towards an AA battery/

"Enheart what the hell are you doing?! Enheart?!" asked Soap

"No choice MacTavish, I knew what I sighed up for!" said Chase

/Chase got on the AA battery and used it to destroy the vehicles, he saw the plane take off/

"Damn you Enheart!" said Soap

"Chase?! What the hell are you doing?!" asked Jeremie

"I'll be fine! Just go and get out of here! And tell Jennifer and Aelita I-" said Chase

/Chase couldn't finish, he felt a pair of arms pull him from the AA battery and saw a KPA soldier hit him in the face with the stock of his AK which knocked out Chase/

/Chase woke up to see Federov, Makarov, and Kim Jong Un talking in front of a cargo ship/

"You're dead, I killed you" said Chase

"No, you killed a double" said Kim

"You think we didn't know of your plan?" asked Makarov

"We always know" said Federov

/Kim looked at Federov/

"Do with him what you wish general, he is my gift to you in honor of our new relationship" said Kim

/Kim looked at Chase/

"Just, make sure that he suffers" said Kim

/Federov looked at Chase and started walking to him/

"He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears" said Federov

/He looked at Chase at eye level/

"I have plans for you American" said Federov

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/NOW/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh he did, Federov sure did" said Chase

"What did he do to you Enheart?" asked a voice

"Heh, what didn't he do?" asked Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Vorkuta

/The interrogator whispered something to someone in the room/

"Why didn't Kim just kill you? Why did he give you to Federov?" asked a voice

"Because Kim was working together with Federov and Makarov!" said Chase

"Yeah you were a gift" said another voice

"Yeah, right" said Chase

"Where did they take you?" asked a feminine voice

"Russia, a labor camp, oh a hell hole! Called Vorkuta!" said Chase with a whispered 'oh my god' after it

"What happened in Vorkuta Enheart?" asked a voice

"I was on my own, almost a year" said Chase

"Think Enheart! What did they do to you?" asked another voice

"I'd given up hope of ever getting out, but Viktor Reznov found a way!" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/FOUR YEARS AGO/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/A man was fighting Chase in the shale mines/

"You will break American!" said the man

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Viktor Reznov" said the interrogator

"My friend" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase hit Reznov in the mouth, causing him to fall back/

"You hit like a child!" said Reznov

/A Russian soldier came to them with a baton/

"Hey bastard!" said Reznov

/Reznov grinned and the soldier started hitting him, Chase got up and hit the soldier in the face with a brick, then held out his arm/

"Reznov" said Chase

/Reznov got up/

"Enheart" said Reznov with a grin

/Reznov grabbed the soldiers keys/

"Every journey begins with a single step, this is step one!" said Reznov

"SECURE THE KEYS!" said the prisoners

"Now we take Vorkuta!" said Reznov

/They all started running out with an 'URA!'/

"What is step two?" asked Reznov

"ASEND FROM DARKNESS!" said the prisoners

"Step three?" asked Reznov

"RAIN FIRE!" shouted the prisoners

"Step four?" asked Reznov

"UNLEASH THE HORDE!" shouted the prisoners

"Step five?" asked Reznov

"SKEWER THE WINGED BEAST!" shouted the prisoners

"Step six?" asked Reznov

"WIELD A FIST OF IRON!" shouted the prisoners

"Step seven?" asked Reznov

"RAISE HELL!" shouted the prisoners

/Reznov and Chase stopped to see a big man killing three guards/

"Allow me to introduce, Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magadan" said Reznov

"Glad you're a friend Sergei" said Chase

/Everyone ran into the elevator, one prisoner looked at Chase with a smug look/

"Reznov? You sure we can trust this American?" asked the prisoner

"With my life, he and us are not so different, we are all soldiers without an army. Betrayed, forgotten, abandoned" said Reznov

/He put a hand on both of their shoulders/

"In Vorkuta, we are all brothers" said Reznov

/The prisoner looked at Chase and nodded with respect, Chase nodded back with an equal amount as the elevator arrived on the next floor, a soldier was shooting at prisoners on that floor but Kozin walked up to him and killed him with a pickaxe, Chase picked up the soldiers Makarov pistol and met Reznov on the other side of the room/

"Reznov your men must know this is suicide!" said Chase

"Victory can not be achieved without sacrifice Enheart! We Russians know this better than anyone" said Reznov

/The soldiers started pushing open a large door/

"Prepare yourselves men!" said Reznov

/Chase watched as several men were cut down by an MG, then he ran to a mine cart to take cover with Reznov and Kozin/

"Enheart! Cover us!" said Reznov

/Reznov and Kozin pushed the cart as Chase covered them with the pistol, after killed several soldiers and pushing the cart they stopped in front of the tower with the MG/

"Time for step three!" said Reznov

"Rain fire!" said Chase

"See how Enheart's ingenuity, turns junk into weapons!" said Reznov

/They looked to see two prisoners using a Molotov and a rope length, they launched the Molotov into the tower incinerating everyone in it/

"URA!" shouted the soldiers

"Never lose faith my friends! NEVER!" said Reznov

/They started running/

"Months of planning Enheart, we will not pause! We will not faulter! We will be free or die trying!" said Reznov

/They barged into the armory/

"Enheart! Climb the tower, and support the uprising from the south!" said Reznov

/Chase ran up the tower and saw Reznov catching up, Reznov stopped in front of a radio/

"What about you old man?" asked Chase

"For our plan to work, we need every man to play his part!" said Reznov

"Step four, unleash the horde!" said Chase

"I will rally the men!" said Reznov

/Reznov sat down in front of the radio as Chase ran to the roof/

"Enheart over here!" said a prisoner

/Chase saw the slingshot thing he made was with the two soldiers, he walked up to them and manned it/

"Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today we show them the hearts of true Russians!" shouted Reznov

/Chase lined up a shot/

"We have all given our blood for the motherland. We have answered her calls without question" said Reznov

/Chase shot and destroyed a tower with several MG's on them/

"We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection. As brothers we fought side by side against the German fascists six decades ago!" said Reznov

/Chase lined up another shot/

"We crawled through dirt, and blood, and sand to achieve our glorious victory. Not for medals, or glory, but for what was right. We fought for revenge" said Reznov

/Chase shot and destroyed another tower/

"And when Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to a rapturous welcome, but to suspicion and persecution" said Reznov

/Chase lined up the last shot/

"In the eyes of our leaders we were already tainted by the Capitalist west" said Reznov

/Chase paused, he wanted to hear what Reznov had to say/

"Torn from the arms of our loved ones we found ourselves here, this place, this, this terrible place!" said Reznov

/Chase looked at the tower and lined up the shot again/

"Here we have languished with no hope for release! No hope for justice! We have been starved, we have been beaten, but we will not be broken!" shouted Reznov

/Chase and the prisoners shouted 'URA!'/

"Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today my comrades, VORKUTA BURNS!" shouted Reznov

/Chase fired the last shot, and burned the last tower, he ran downstairs where he caught a shotgun that Reznov threw to him/

"Just as we planned!" said Chase

/Chase shot the lock off a gate and the prisoners ran in/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We're wasting time, just tell us what happened after all of that!" said the interrogator

"We fought several Russians, and lost Kozin, but we managed to get a fucking minigun" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase had the minigun in his hands, and started shooting at the soldiers/

"URA!" shouted the soldiers

/They followed Chase to an open area, then the soldiers used tear gas/

"ENHEART!" shouted Reznov

/Reznov ran to Chase and started dragging him into a warehouse/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"They used tear gas, I couldn't breath" said Chase

"Was Reznov still with you?" asked a voice

"He never left me" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase was regaining consciousness/

"Within this shine to the hypocritical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight!" said Reznov

/He pulled the cover off a motorcycle, and got on it/

"Freedom" said Chase

/Chase got on another motorcycle and they both drove out of the warehouse, with several dozen Russian soldiers chasing them/

"Hurry Enheart!" shouted Reznov

/Chase got out a lever action shotgun and shot at several Russians on motorcycles/

"How many are there?!" shouted Chase

"I don't know! Just keep shooting!" shouted Reznov

/Reznov and Chase jumped on a vehicle with an MG on the back, Reznov started driving as Chase started shooting/

"Where the fuck's the train?!" shouted Chase

/Reznov and Chase saw a train start to pass next to them, Reznov lined up the truck to a ladder on the train and matched its speed/

"JUMP ENHEART!" shouted Reznov

/Chase jumped on the train and grabbed the ladder, he also started to hear several numbers in his head/

"Come on! Step eight Reznov! FREEDOM!" shouted Chase

"For you Enheart! Not for me!" said Reznov

/Reznov started driving to his left, towards the Russian soldiers/

"REZNOV!" shouted Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And that was the last you saw of Viktor Reznov?" asked a voice

"Yeah, at least for a while" said Chase

"How did you return to France?" asked a feminine voice

"I stayed on the train for days, rainwater and cargo on board kept me alive" said Chase

"And then?" asked a voice

"I got off, and walked several miles until I saw the factory and my friends walking out/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase was standing in the forest, he noticed everyone walking out of the factory/

"-So did we find him yet?" asked Soap

"No, all I could find out was that Chase is somewhere in Russia" said Jeremie

/Chase walked out of the forest, shocking the entire group/

"F- for once, I think you're wrong Belpois" said Chase

"Chase? You're alive?!" asked Ulrich

/Chase fell to the ground and lost consciousness as the group surrounded him/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So you found them? You found your friends and the Captains?" asked a voice

"Yeah, it was the best thing that happened to me in a long time" said Chase with a smile

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase woke up in the server room, the entire group was there/

"How in the hell are you alive?" asked Price

"I'm still asking myself that Captain" said Chase with a grin

/Jennifer and Aelita jumped and hugged him with tears in their eyes/

"We all thought you were dead!" said Jennifer

"I almost was" said Chase

"What do you mean?" asked Alexandr

"I was in Russia, I was in a labor camp" said Chase

/Jennifer and Aelita walked backwards and stood with the group/

"What the hell happened?" asked Price

"Vorkuta, Vorkuta happened" said Chase

"Vorkuta? Oh my god" said Jeremie

"A man named Viktor Reznov helped me, but he didn't make it" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"For Christ sakes! TELL US WHERE THE NUMBERS STATION IS!" shouted a voice

"I explained to them where I was-" mumbled Chase

"We pumped so much shit into him, I doubt he even knows who he is-" said a voice

"HEY! Who are you people?! What do you want from me?!" shouted Chase

"We want the numbers Enheart! That's all we've ever wanted" said another voice

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
